mapperdoniansfandomcom-20200216-history
Thumboy
Hi, I'm Thumboy. I make War Simulations, Alternate History and FOEs on YouTube. I have 76 subscribers. My Channel About me I was born in England to a Greek Cypriot family. I am 13 years old. I like to keep myself to myself, but I am more confident with people I trust. I have an interest in Geography, History and Art. I have been doing mapping videos the 8th of March 2014. My Videos War Simulations Ukrainian War Russia has occupied all of Crimea and Ukraine angrily declares war. Russia eventualy wins the war and Russia's annexation of Crimea gains international recognition. Alternate History What if the Arabs won the Six Day War? Part 1 The Israelis launch an offensive in all directions however having to fight on many fronts, their offensives stall and are eventualy pushed back to Jerusalem where that fight bravely to the last man. Then they are defeated and border revisions are made by the treaty of Damascus. Part 2 The victorious nations of Syria, Iraq and Egypt (not Jordan) unite and form the United Arabic States (UAS). Jordan, Israel, Iran, Saudi Arabia and NATO see this as a threat and collaborate against it. A rebellion happens in Jordan with the aim of making the country join the UAS, this becomes a civil war: Nationalists vs Monarchists. The UAS supports the Nationalists and NATO and Saudi Arabia support the Monarchists. Meanwhile, a far right party comes to power in Israel, aimed at creating Greater Israel. The build up the military. In the Jordanian civil war, the Nationalists eventualy prevail and the Monarchists surrender. The remainder of Monarchist Jordan is occupied by Saudi Arabia. The Nationalist forces of Jordan merge with the UAS' forces. Tensions over the issue arise. The UAS discovers Saudi plans to overthrough them so they declare a war, the War of Arab Unification. Part 3 Yemen joins the UAS's side. The Saudis launched an offensive into Mesapotamia and surrounded Baghdad and an offensive into Yemen. Yemen is soon overrun by the Saudis. Up North, meanwhile, Kuwait was quickly invaded and overrun by the UAS to outflank the Saudis. As a result of this move, the Arab Kingdoms (Morrocco, Libia, the UAE and Oman) declared war on the UAS.. The Saudis lifted the siege of Baghdad andn retreated to defend Riad. Libia invades Egypt. Saudi forces in the North are cut off and surrender, the South fights on. Iran invades the UAS and Saudi Arabia fully surrenders. Also, the UAS manages to push the Libians back into Lybia and the UAS invades the UAE. Part 4 The UAE and Oman surrenders, Iran and Libia are pushed back and the UAS invaded Hormous Island. Iran is then blockaded by the UAS navy and the UAS invades Southern Iran. Discontent with the Shah is high. After violence and protests, the Shah abdicates and an Islamic Republic is declared. The new government calls for an armastice. The UAS then concentrates everything on Libia and after a brave defence, Libia surrenders. Only Morrocco is left. The treaty of Baghdad is signed. The UAS annexes Jordan, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Oman, the UAE, Yemen Libia and the gulf coast of Iran. The Islamic Republic of Balochistan and the Peoples Republics of Azerbaijan and Kurdistan all gain independence from the treaty too. Future of Europe Part 1 (Prelude to War) At the start of the video, former Soviet countries aregue over whether the Soviet Union was a good chapter in history or not. A war, called the Soviet Civil War broke out: Armenia, Russia, Belarus, Nagorno-Karabagh, Transnistria, South Ossetia, Abkhasia and Kazakhstan VS Ukraine, Moldova, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Georgia and Azerbaijan. At the start of the war, Gaugazia and New Russia switched sides to the Russians.The Russian side prevailed eventualy prevailed and the Soviet Union was revived with 1945 borders and Moscow as it's capital. Just as the Soviet Civil War came to an end, Germany suprise anschlussed Luxembourg, Austria, Lichtenstein and Switzerland. Germany, Russia and Turkey then agree to an alliance. Germany then invades Poland, Czech, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Italy, Belgium, the Netherlands, Denmark, Romania, Serbia, Croatia, San Marino, the Vatican, Tunisia, Bulgaria, FYROM, Kosovo, North Kosovo, Montenegro, Bosnia and Albania. When Bulgaria is being taken over by Germany, Turkey joins in. When Germany lands in Tunisia to invade, lots of nations. It is now World War 3. Germany and Turkey VS Iran, Iraq, Syria, Cyprus, Greece, Tunisia, France, Britain, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Spain, Andorra, Algeria, Libia, Egypt, Palestine, Morrocco, Western Sahara, Portugal and Ireland. Relations My opinions of people! if you want to join, tell me! Demod2 Friendly (+20) Neutral (+20) Good vids (+20) Has some Greek blood (+10) Funny (+20) From the Russian Federation (+10) Regionalist (-10) On Skype (+10) Relation: 100 Ironhand21 Friendly (+20) Enemy of Trio (+50) On Skype (+10) Removes Kebab in War Thunder (+10) Relation: 90 Drexmapper Good vids (+20) Funny (+20) Pals (+40) From the Mediterranean (+10) Friendly (+20) On Skype (+10) Almost Always Comments (+20) Relation: 140 Kolonel Heart Friendly (+20) On Skype (+10) Enemy of Trio (+50) Relation: 80 Goldenrebel25 Friendly (+20) Nationalist (+10) Irish (+10) Good Vids (+20) On Skype (+10) Banned Trio (+50) Anti Religious (-5) Relation: 115 ReDirect Mapping Friendly (+20) On Skype (+10) Patriotic (+10) Romanian (+10) Orthodox (+10) Has Some Greek Blood (+10) Funny Profile Picture on Skype (+10) Nice guy (+20) Relation: 100 Michigan Mapper Friendly (+20) Don't Know Him That Well (0) Would Like to Get to Know Him Abit More (+20) Enemy of Trio (+50) Relation: 90 Phillip Mapping Friendly (+20) Enemy of Trio (+50) On Skype (+10) I don't know him that well (0) Relation: 80 Kavishan Mapping From an immigrant family from the former British Empire living in Britain (like me!) (+20) From Sri Lanka (+10) Nice Guy (+20) Only person who said happy birthday to me on my birthday! (+20) Friendly (+20) Relation: 90 Ιχορ Friendly (+20) Greek (+20) Orthodox (+10) Nice guy (+20) Would like to get to know him more! (+20) Relation: 90 Category:Mappers